


Lluvia

by Alexandria95



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Es una cosita pequeña y dulce, Español | Spanish, Father-Son Relationship, Fluff, Gen, It's a little sweet thing, It's not slash you perverts, Nothing more, tiny thing
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-15 03:29:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16925646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alexandria95/pseuds/Alexandria95
Summary: Un principito interrumpe el sueño del Lord OscuroY ya está, no es nada más.





	Lluvia

**Author's Note:**

> Esto es solo un pequeño drabble que se me vino a la mente cuando me estaba medio quedando dormida en el sofá cuando debería haber estado estudiando.
> 
> Obviamente, Harry Potter no me pertenece.

LLUVIA

 

Décadas de ser el Lord Oscuro más temido de Gran Bretaña, además de 7 años como mestizo pobretón de la casa de Slytherin y 17 años como huérfano aún más pobre del orfanato Wools habían dotado a Ton Marvolo Riddle con una perception de sus alrededores bastante desarrollada, y de unos agudos reflejos que hacía que cualquier mago de la luz temiera cruzarse con él en el campo de batalla.

Tal vez por eso, a pesar de estar sumido en un sueño profundo, fue capaz de notar inmediatamente la presencia tras la puerta de su dormitorio, así como del lento movimiento del picaporte.

Sin embargo no hizo ningún movimiento por agarrar la varita de debajo de su almohada, o de dar señales de estar despierto.  
Simplemente se limitó a quedarse muy quieto, con los ojos cerrados, mientras que la puerta se abría y se cerraba silenciosamente, y una figura se acercaba sigilosamente (o, al menos, con un intento de sigilo) a su cama.  
Sólo cuando dicha figura estuvo a su alcance se movió, rápido como una serpiente.

La pequeña figura no pudo evitar un gritito de susto al verse de pronto agarrada por la cintura y atrapada bajo las sábanas, mas dicho gritito se convirtió de inmediato en una pequeña risa cuando el Lord Oscuro lo acurrucó contra su pecho con fuerza.

Harry sonrió al sentir un suave beso contra su frente, y se removió para acercarse todo lo posible al pecho de su padre, casi queriendo meterse dentro del calor que desprendía. Podía escuchar bajo su oído el profundo tumb-tumb, tumb-tumb del corazón de su padre, un sonido que nunca fallaba en hacerlo sentir protegido, seguro. Amado.

Tom respiró profundamente el olor a jabón y a colonia infantil que desprendia el cabello del pequeño, enterrando la nariz en los suaves mechones negros. Pudo notar el instante en el que Harry se quedaba dormido, su cuerpecito rindiéndose en sus brazos tras un pequeño bostezo y un murmullo.

Presionó suavemente los labios contra la pequeña frente, murmurando un susurrado "Te adoro, mi pequeño príncipe" contra la suave y cálida piel antes de volver a caer en brazos de Morfeo.

La lluvia cayó suavemente durante toda la noche sobre los tejados de la mansión, arrullando los sueños del Lord Oscuro y su pequeño príncipe.

**Author's Note:**

> Y esto es todo.
> 
> Imagino esta escena como parte de un universo donde Lord Voldemort recupera la cordura durante su estado de espectro tras la noche de Halloween del 81. Recupera su cuerpo natural (pero mucho mas joven, tal vez 20-y-tantos) mucho antes y se lleva a Harry de casa de sus tíos, dándole una infancia feliz y una familia amorosa mientras que se hace con el control del mundo mágico y lo lleva a la era dorada de la magia.  
> Tal vez escriba una historia completa, ¿que os parece?  
> En fin, un saludo, mucho amor, y recordaros que los comentarios son bienvenidos.  
> <3<3


End file.
